Time For A Change
by RomioneFanForevaXOX
Summary: It's Hermione Granger's final year at Hogwarts and she wants it to be special. She can't wait to get a specific ginger to date and perhaps take her to Hogsmeade for a special treat... IMPORTANT: Im sorry if the characters aren't the way they are supposed to be but if I wanted my story to work out, I had to change them :/ Review! and let me know if you think im going too fast!
1. A Pleasant Surprise

**A/N: Welcome to my first story! I absolutely love reading Romione fan fictions and I have loads of great ideas to share with you guys. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review (I would love to know how I'm doing.) Sorry if the people aren't in character, but it _is_ my fic and I just wanted to change their personalities a bit to fit my story, just to let you guys know! Enjoy :)  
**

"Hermione! Hermione, darling, come downstairs! Your father and I have a surprise for you!"

My seventh year at Hogwarts was going to start tomorrow and I was checking my trunk. I couldn't wait to be at Hogwarts with my best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I looked at my trunk a few times to check if I had everything prepared. Hogwarts uniform, textbooks, a makeup bag filled with the obvious, a picture of my parents and a few other necessary things. My wand lay on my bed side table along with a picture of myself at the train station, ready for my first year at Hogwarts. I closed my trunk and pulled it out of the way, in front of my bed.

"Coming, Mum!" I called.

I hurried down the stairs and found my mum and dad standing in the living room with a big, brown, box sitting in front of them.

"What's that?" I asked, confused.

"It's your going away present," my father, William, replied.

"Go on, open it!" my mother, Grace, ushered.

I sat down on my knees and opened the box. I was confused; my parents had never gotten me a present for Hogwarts before. Colors. I saw colors filled in the box. I pulled a baby pink out and the cutest pair of shorts were sitting in my hands.

"Oh Mum! Daddy! Thank you so much! This is just what I wanted!" I said, jumping into a big hug for my parents. I was so happy! Luckily, my parents have the best sense of fashion.

"I'm glad you like it dear. Your father and I thought you might want a new wardrobe for your last year at Hogwarts." My mother laughed.

It was true; I wanted this year to be special. I wanted to be noticed as the fun, bubbly girl. Not the smart, bushy haired girl I was for the past six years. I wanted to be noticed by someone specifically: Ronald Weasley. I loved him since I spotted the dirt on his nose. To me, Ron was perfect in every way. But I knew he never felt about me **that** way. I was too much of a know-it-all. Too fat. Too ugly. But this year, I was going to prove that I could be a sexy girl. A girl who every boy at Hogwarts would want, a girl who isn't afraid of anything. This year I will be Hermione Granger, the sexy one.

**A/N: I know it's pretty short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Other than that, I hope you liked this chapter! I really don't know how I'm going to end this story but it'll come to me Review please! I'll be updating soon! Thanks for reading :D**


	2. My True Home

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I lazily get up and remember it's my first day back to Hogwarts! I go down to the kitchen and magically make myself a nice breakfast. Once I'm done, I hurry upstairs and continue my morning routine. I change into my new pair of baby pink shorts, my new white, low-high, top and my grey Toms, which I always had. I put my hair up in a messy bun and make my parents breakfast. Soon, my parents wake up. I say goodbye to my father and kiss him on the cheek.

"Bye 'Mione! Have fun this year! Love you!" Daddy called when I got into my mum's car.

I waved a last goodbye and stared back at my house until it was out of sight. I couldn't wait! In just one hour, I was going to meet all my friends and be on the train to my last year at Hogwarts. For the rest of the ride, Mum and I talked about school and how I was losing weight so quickly. I didn't really want to let my mum know the real reason why I purposely lost weight. Mentioning Ron would get my mum worried about me losing focus on school and I would get a huge lecture. Eventually, we reached the King's cross station.

"Hermione, darling, would you like me to walk you to the platform?" asked Mum.

"No Mum, I'm fine walking alone. Love you!" I replied quickly, afraid to miss the train even though we were half an hour early.

I kissed my mum goodbye and watched her drive away. I loaded my trunk onto a trolley and walked to the familiar platform. I ran into the wall and found myself on the other side, the magic side. The Hogwarts Express stood magnificently on the track, holding many students inside already. I saw new faces and older ones. Then, far in the crowd, I spotted several red heads and some black hair roaming around them. I immediately pushed through the crowd and ran as fast as I could to my friends, Harry Potter and the Weasleys.

"Merlin, Hermione! You look wonderful! Where ever did you get those shorts? You look different, you know?" an excited Ginny Weasley announced.

"Thank you! My parents decided to update my wardrobe and they bought me a box full of the most adorable clothing I have ever seen. Do I really look **that** different? Well, I guess I did start wearing a little makeup and I dyed my hair a darker shade…" I said, happy that _someone_ noticed I changed.

"No, actually, I was talking about your weight. You seem to have lost quite a lot." interrupted Ginny.

"Oh, yeah. I've just been running." I lied.

Then, I faced Ron and Harry. Ron looked as if he had seen a ghost, but he smiled at me and let out his hand. I shook it slowly, hurt.

"Hullo Hermione. You look great. Nice to see you again." said Ronald with absolutely no emotion.

"Ron, you could at least be a little happy to see me." I joked.

Ron smiled and pulled me into a hug. This was unusual. Anytime Ron and I met at the station, we never had any interaction besides hand shaking. Why did we do that? I never seemed to know that, but there always seemed to be something in the air that made it so awkward to hug him. I hugged Ron back and slightly giggled.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! Come here, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, ruining our moment.

I hugged Harry, like always. There was never a weird feeling, that was always and only with Ron.

"Hello 'Mione! We want a hug too! You look marvelous, so gorgeous. Isn't that right, George?" Fred Weasley said.

"Indeed, Freddie. I can finally see what Ronnie likes about her." George said, nudging Ron.

"Shut up." Ron said playfully punching his brothers.

What did George mean, 'what Ronnie likes about her.' Does Ron actually _like_ me? I shook it off and pushed my trunk onto the Express.

"Let's go, guys! Hurry up! I don't want to be late for our first day back to Hogwarts!" I shouted as everyone boarding the train.

Once everyone loaded their things onto the Hogwarts along with my trunk, Ron, Harry and I found some seats and shut the door.

"What was that about, Ron?" asked Harry, confused.

"What was_what_ about?" asked Ron, clearly knowing what Harry was talking about.

"You** will** explain." Harry said, almost threatening him.

Ron seemed incredibly angry and he crossed his arms and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, which was very, very unusual. I excused myself to change into my Hogwarts attire, which I kept in my Aeropostale tote bag with my cell phone, wallet and diary. I came back to find Ron and Harry drowning themselves in chocolate and candy bars, like I found them the first day I met the two. I laughed and picked up a chocolate frog. Soon enough, the train stopped. Harry, Ron and I looked out the window. There it stood, far in the distance. Hogwarts, my true home.


	3. Only One

**A/N: I would like to say thanks to my reviewers, finchelromionelover and an anonymous guest! Thanks so much, I love you guys! You two made my day, so im going to dedicate this chapter to the two of you! Thanks again 3 Here it is:**

I walk into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It feels so good to be home. I notice the familiar tables and the floating candles which oddly _never_ dripped wax on the students' heads. I took my seat in between Harry and Ron, leaning slightly towards Ron of course. There wasn't really anyone I could talk to about Ron, and I started to feel lonely about it. I can't tell Harry because Ron is his best friend, he wouldn't be able to keep the secret for too long. I can't tell the Patel twins because they _love___gossip, they won't be able to keep their mouths shut for a second. I might be able to tell Ginny or Neville. They seemed to always be there for me, they were my best friends aside from Harry or Ron. Alright. Ginny and Neville, then. I couldn't wait to tell them, it would be great for me to finally have _someone_ to talk to Ron about. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Dumbledore call my name to introduce the Head Boy and Girl. Ron nudged me and told me to stand. So I did.

"Thank you Ms. Granger. Students, may I present to you: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, your Head Girl and Boy for this year." introduced Dumbledore.

I took my seat after the applauding ended. Ugh. Draco Malfoy. I hate him so much, now I have to be in the same, damn hallway with him… and further away from Ron. I can't let that bother me now; I have better things to worry about! No more Miss Smarty Pants, from now on I will strive to be Miss Sexy. Starting after this feast, when I will be allowed to go to my dorm. Miss Sexy, meet Miss Granger.

"Hermione, we're going to the Quidditch field. Would you like to join us?" asked Harry, after the feast.

"Sorry, can't. I have to work on something." I replied, hoping to be mysterious.

"Typical 'Mione, always working." Ron smiled, shaking his head.

" . Very funny Ron, but I **must** get going. See you boys in Transfiguration?" I said with a cute smile I had practiced most of the summer.

"Okay...eh hem. O-Okay, bye 'Mione." Ron said, his voice cracking.

I giggled, as it was the sexy thing to do. I waved a flirty wave and strutted to my dorm. It was working! Miss Sexy was luring Weasley into her trap. As I walked to my dorm, I wore a flirty smile and waved at everyone I saw.

"Hi. Hey, you! How's it going?" I winked at all the boys who passed me.

Soon, there was a group of boys following me. Just to leave them wanting more, I took off my Hogwarts cloak and I gave them what they wanted. My plan worked. Eventually, the boys were whistling and hooting at me. I giggled, turned around and blew the group a kiss. One of the boys, who I knew as Seamus Finnigan, pretended to faint and the other boys caught him. Looking at one of the boys in the crowd, I noticed Neville. Being the sane boy he is he wasn't really enjoying this 'harassment.' I remembered that I had to tell him about Ron, so I walked to him, took his hand and lead him to my dorm. The boys were shouting.

"Neville, you lucky bastard! Have fun, mate!" they yelled.

"Hermione! What are you doing? I don't want to-" Neville said.

"I'm not doing _anything_ Neville! I just needed to tell you something!" I informed him.

"What? Mind me asking, but why are you acting so _different_ lately?" Neville asked, looking frustrated.

"Well, it's all about.. Ron." I answered, taking a seat on my bed.

"Ron? Ron Weasley?" Neville replied, looking surprised.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you about him earlier, but you were around so many people." I laughed.

"What about Ron? You don't mean-Merlin!" Neville figured out.

"Unbelievable, I know! I wanted to tell you that I've liked him since the beginning, since the train. I want to tell Ginny too. That's pretty much it. I want to be noticed by him and that's why I've… changed." I admitted.

"Merlin. Hermione, that's a really long time to wait. Considering the way that Seamus reacted, I think that Ron might _already_ be in love with you. If you want me to get Ginny, it wouldn't be a problem." Neville said, supportively.

"Thank you, Neville! You're a really good friend and it would be great for you to get Ginny, the boys out there are going to make a fuss if I come out." I honestly said, getting up and hugging Neville.

"Hah, okay. No problem, let me know if you need anything else." Neville replied, hugging Hermione back.

"You got it. Thanks, again." I answered, kissing Neville on the cheek.

"I'll go get, Ginny. Wait here." Neville said.

Once Neville opened the door, the boys' screams immediately filled my ears. I laughed. It felt really good to tell someone about Ron. I thought over my conversation with Neville. Was Neville right? Might Ron actually, _love me?_ I collapsed onto my bed and hugged a pillow. It would be amazing to date Ron by the end of the year; kissing him everyday, holding hands in the hall, flirting in class. I let out a sigh. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. I grab my wand and use a spell that would tell me who is on the other side. Ginny. I open the door and Ginny walked straight in.

"Okay. What's wrong? Medical injury? Emotional injury? Gossip? What could possibly go wrong on your first day, Hermi—"Ginny exclaimed.

"Nothing's wrong, Ginny. I just had to tell you something… about Ron…and me." I laughed, exposing my need for her advice.

"Ron and you? Oh my Merlin! Are you dating? You two would make the most adorable couple on earth!" Ginny asked, clearly excited.

"No, not yet. Just let me explain." I told her.

I told Ginny and she listened attentively. When I was done, she asked another question.

"Can I help you with your makeover?" Ginny asked, smiling.

I smiled back and we began deciding where to improve myself to become sexy. Really Ginny did all the work. She told me to roll up my skirt just a teensy bit and take my knee-high socks off. Next, she straightened my hair and put it in a ponytail. Ginny masterly applied mascara and eyeliner to my eyes and put some bold, red lipstick on the obvious. Finally, she gave me a cute tote bag to carry my books in.

"Perfect." Ginny said.

"And just in time for class, too! Go on, see you at lunch. Bye!" I pointed out, hugging Ginny. "Thanks, Gin."

"No problem. We better get going to class, I have potions with Snape." Ginny stated.

I said a final goodbye to Ginny and then made my way to Transfiguration class. Once I walked out of the Head Boy/Girl hall, people started staring and whispering. They were talking about me. I reminded myself to stand tall and confidently and start waving at people again. It was working because the boys were back, whistling and shouting.

"Hermione, you've changed! Wow, looking hot 'Mione! I call dibs!" they yelled.

I laughed and shook my head. None of them could call 'dibs.' This was for Ron, **only** for Ron. I reached the door to Transfiguration. I took a deep breath and walked in. All heads turned towards me, I blushed but managed to impress with my smile. I walked to a seat beside Ron, who had kindly saved it for me. I sat down and 'accidently' placed my hand over Ron's.

"Sorry." I lied.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione. You-You've changed yourself. "Ron managed to let out.

"You mean, you don't like it?" I said innocently, pouting.

"NO, no. It's nothing like that. I like it very much, but not like _that. _(Sigh) What I mean to say is you look very…cute." Ron admitted, his ears turning a bright red.

"Oh, do you? Thanks Ronnie!" I smiled, complementing myself for the use of his childish nickname.

"Ronn-Umm, no problem." Ron replied, confused.

I giggled, for what felt like the millionth time today. For love's sake, I asked Ron for help on the class work. Which was very unusual and I could see it in Ron's face that he was confused, but he helped me anyways. I slowly shifted towards Ron and tried to make contact as many times as I could. Hopefully it was working. I didn't care what Seamus, Dean or the other boys thought of me, it was only Ron I cared about. Only Ronald Weasley.


	4. Cutie

**A/N: Hey Guys! So this chapter is dedicated to CocoRocks for reviewing my fanfiction and helping out to support me, so here it is:**

The next morning, everyone was called to the Great Hall for a special announcement. I sat in my usual spot in between Harry and Ron, only this time several other boys tried to squeeze through us. Harry was pushed to the floor and I was pushed into Ron, landing safely in his arms. I looked deep into his eyes and he looked into mine, we sat there for a few seconds. Eventually, I moved from my spot in his arms and sat upright, remembering confidence. Ron stared at me and I looked down at my lap. Through the corner of my eye, I could see Ron half smiling at me. I turned to face him and used my flirty smiled; Ron winced and then looked behind me and helped Harry up and into a spot beside him. I looked the other way and found Seamus, Dean and Neville sitting next to me, in that order. Seamus was using his elbow for support and staring at me. I quickly looked away and looked across the table, I saw a few Hufflepuff boys staring at me, just to tease them; I winked, hear some whistling and then looked away. I turned around to see if any Slytherins were looking. All I saw was Draco Malfoy wearing a satisfied smile and giving me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. I turned back around and stared at my lap again, I couldn't help but giggle. Everyone starting noticing me, I couldn't believe it!

"Why do you think everyone was called here, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Umm, well-"I started before I was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Students! This Saturday, Hogwarts will be having our first Halloween dance!" Our transfiguration professor exclaimed.

"Can you believe it? A dance! Who are you going with?!" said the students immediately.

Before anyone could ask me, I got out of my seat and ran to my dorm, hoping no one noticed. I locked the door and I sat on my bed. I felt as if I couldn't breathe…a dance. Who would I go with? I hope it would be Ron, of course, but what if he never asks me? What if I say 'no' to every boy who asks and then end up going to the dance alone? I sat there and thought about this over and over again. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. _Please don't be a boy, please don't be a boy._ I slowly opened the door and peeked through the crack. Ron. Although this _was_ a boy, Ron was one that I wanted to see.

"Hi." Ron whispered, with his gorgeous smile.

"Hi, umm, one minute." I replied, trying to control myself.

I took my hair out of its ponytail and re-straightened it using magic. I made sure the top two buttons of my blouse were undone and that my skirt was folded. Perfect. I unlocked the door and let Ron in. I wore my familiar smile the entire time.

"So, what's up?" I asked, while Ron took a seat on my bed.

"I—have a question for you. I don't mean it to offend you or anything; I just needed to ask this…" Ron started, while I sat beside him, making sure our thighs were touching.

"Of course, anything for you, Ron." I told him, eager to hear his question.

"Well…Hermione why—why have you changed?" Ron asked, moving slightly away from me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, looking away from Ron.

"I think you do Hermione. You're rolling up your skirts, straightening your hair and you're not the same Hermione that you used to be…To be honest, I liked that Hermione better." Ron admitted.

I sat in shock, looking into Ron's eyes and tears filling in mine.

"But—but I thought you liked _this _Hermione…You said you thought I was cute like this! You never said a _word_ to me before I was this; you never said a word that meant anything!" I said, getting off the bed and pointing a finger at him, letting myself cry.

"You were _always _cute! You were so shy and kind and caring. I never said anything because…because I thought I wasn't good enough for you. You were amazing and I think that old Hermione is still there, the Hermione that didn't try to be sexy, but already was and didn't have _every boy in school_ _in love with her._ The Hermione that I fell in love with is hiding somewhere and I want to see her." Ron said, showing his sensitive side.

"You…love me and you think I'm…sexy?" _Ronald Weasley loves me, _I thought.

"_Extremely Sexy._"Ron admitted, moving close and holding my waist.

Well, I have to say one thing to that." I said, cheering up.

"And what's that?" Ron asked pulling me towards him.

I placed my hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes, we were so close.

"I love you too." I whispered.

Ron smiled and I smiled back. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, _he's going to __**kiss **__me. Ron Weasley is going to __**kiss me!**_I closed my eyes and waited for his lips. Soon enough, Ron's lips collided with mine. I enjoyed this, but I wanted more. I brushed my tongue against his lips as I begged for entrance. I felt Ron smile and he slightly opened his mouth. Our tongues played together, our lips fit perfectly. Then, there was a knock on the door, I broke the kiss and Ron whimpered. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Bloody Hell, the boys are probably lined up out there." Ron predicted correctly.

"Oh yeah, the dance…" I said, walking to door and giving him clues to ask me the **big** question.

"Umm, 'Mione…I have to ask you two other questions." Ron said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, Ron." I said, smiling and walking back to Ron, ignoring a second knock on the door.

"Well, first of all…Would you-by any chance… like to be my…" Ron gulped. "Girlfriend?"

"YES, YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" I yelled, jumping into Ron's arms and kissing him."I mean, umm, sure." I said, regaining my self-control.

"You're so cute, Hermione." Ron told me, nudging my nose with his own.

"You're cuter" I said, passionately giving him a short kiss.

"Would you do me the honor of going to the Halloween Dance with me, Miss Granger?" Ron said, bowing and letting out his hand.

"That would be lovely, Mr. Weasley." I said taking his hand, giggling.

Ron pulled me close and we were about to kiss again, when someone knocked for the third time.

"Be _right_ back." I said seductively, forgetting to return to the original Hermione.

I opened the door and got ready to reject a bunch of boys. The first boy was Seamus and he asked me to the dance, like I expected.

I made an innocent face and then kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry Finnigan, someone's already asked me and I said yes, sorry." I said, pouting.

Next was Dean, followed by Crabbe, followed by several boys and finally, even more unusual than Crabbe, Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Draco?" I asked, leaning against the wall for support, I had been standing there for what felt like _hours_.

"You, love. You're looking gorgeous lately and maybe you and I could—"Malfoy said, pulling me close to him.

"GET AWAY! RON! RON, HELP!" I yelled, hoping Ron was still in my room.

"Hermione, what's wrong?!" Ron came and immediately stopped at the sight of Malfoy.

"_Get away from her, Malfoy."_ Ron said.

"Is this my competition?!" Malfoy asked, laughing. "Hermione, love, this is too easy. Hey Weasley, watch this!"

Before I knew it, Malfoy pressed his lips against mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. I tried to pull away, but Malfoy had hold of my arse and he was pushing me towards him.

"MALFOY!" Ron yelled.

"Weasley? I am bothering you?" Malfoy teased.

I slapped Malfoy and then Ron topped it off with punch. Malfoy's nose started bleeding and he ran away.

"Hermione, we truly are a great couple, you know that?" Ron laughed and we kissed.

My life was finally…perfect.


	5. An Exciting Announcment

**A/N: **Hi! I'm finally back and ready to write a new chapter! Lately I've been busy so I didn't really have time to write for you guys. So I'm going to jump right into it and give you guys the chapter! Here you go:

Perfect. My life was perfectly perfect in every perfect way. Ronald Weasley was _my boyfriend._ We had been dating for the past month and we kept it a secret, naturally, the entire school knew. I had no problem with that at all, but Ron seemed a little nervous because of all the stares and whispers from everyone. I changed back to original Hermione Granger. None of the boys chased after me anymore and no one really talked to me besides Harry, Ginny or Neville. I started to pay attention in class again, but I couldn't

help but smile at Ron sometimes. This is what perfect was in my mind.

Ron and I were walking to our next class together, talking the entire way.

"Try it one more time, Ron, LeviOsa." I told him, trying to help him to perfect the spell.

"Hermione, I think I've practiced enough, after all I'll never be as brilliant as you." Ron smiled.

I kissed Ron on his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder as he held my waist. This was so romantic, if only we had some free time to go on a date. Our O.W.L exams were coming up and I was studying really hard. Ron was with me, but I don't think he cared as much as I did. If only we had some time. We reached our classroom and sat in our seats, which were unfortunately far apart. I listened to our professor teach but every five minutes I turned around to smile or wink at Ron and he did the same back to me. Soon class was over, but Professor Flitwick held us back for a little bit longer to make an announcement.

"Class, this Friday we will be visiting Hogsmeade to observe the different charms used on items in stores. You will be given one hour to explore for entertainment in groups of four. There will be a lot of snow, so I suggest you bring a coat." My charms teacher informed the class.

The class exited the classroom in excited chatter. I caught up with Ron and Harry as they talked about

the trip.

"Don't tell her, it's a secret." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Don't tell _who_ a secret?" I asked Ron, surprising the both of them.

"No one. So are you thinking of going to the Hogsmeade trip, 'Mione?" Harry asked me.

"Definitely, I need all the knowledge I need for OWLS. I'm also excited to explore Hogsmeade, especially in the snow." I replied, putting the secret aside.

"Yeah, it'll be a lot of fun. Ron, I had to ask you something about Ginny actually, regarding the trip. Well, I was wondering if I could, maybe take her to Hogsmeade with me…If it's fine with you!" Harry asked Ron, kindly.

"Yeah, sure! Knock yourself out. Have a splendid time with my baby sister!" Ron said, seeming annoyed.

"Ron, are you sure? If you don't want me to, I won't take her." Harry assured Ron. Ron took a deep breath and replied.

"Yes. I'm fine, go ahead. I promise to you, I'm fine." Ron told Harry, being honest.

"Thanks mate! I'll go ask Ginny right now!" Harry exclaimed, slapping Ron's shoulder and running through the halls excitedly to find Ginny.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd actually let him take Ginny out, Ron." I told Ron, facing towards him and sliding my hands from his chest to his neck, giggling.

"Oh really? Did you think I would do this?" Ron said, smiling and twirling me and pulling my body close to his. I giggled and we both smiled.

"No, but I like it." I flirted.

Then I kissed him softly, but passionately. We were kissing for about 5 minutes before I realized we were still in the hall. Younger students were crowding around us, hooting and whistling. I took my significant other's hand and practically dragged him to my room. I closed the door behind us and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Now, where were we?" I asked seductively, wearing my flirty smile that kept making its reappearance.

"Oh, I remember!" Ron said sarcastically, holding my waist and lifting me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. I forced his mouth open and slipped my tongue inside his mouth. Ron took a seat on my bed and I sat in his lap. Our tongues danced and we moved our heads in the same rhythm. After what felt like an hour, we stopped. I got out of my seat in Ron's lap and sat on my bed. Ron stood up and smiled, satisfied.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked, standing up and crossing my arms.

"I still can't believe you're my girlfriend. I just made out with you for an hour; I think I'm allowed to be a little impressed with myself." Ron replied, making me laugh again.

"Okay! I guess it was impressive; an hour _is_ a reasonably long time. Congratulations!" I uncrossing my arms and clapping a little.

"Thank You. I better go now, it's getting late. See you tomorrow." Ron said, winking me a goodbye.

"Bye Ron." I replied, giving him a short kiss goodbye.

After Ron left, I closed my door, changed and crawled into bed. I dreamed about that hour-long kiss multiple times and now it had happened. Recently, a lot of my dreams had come true. I was happy, it was all coming together. The pieces of my life were fitting together and now Christmas was near! I can't wait for Christmas, more dreams are sure to come true!


	6. Romance in the Snow

**A/N: **Hey guys. So I'm finally back and ready to write for you guys. But, I was actually planning to delete the story and give up on it and my decision still isn't made. I thought I might check with you guys before I make my decision so that I know whether or not people bother to read this. So be sure to PM me so I know what you guys think. Here's your chapter:

"Okay students. I trust you will meet me here in time to return to the school. You have one hour, use your time wisely." said Professor Flitwick, even though the majority of our class had already left.

"Mione, come on." called Ron, holding out his hand.

I took Ron's hand and we walked around Hogsmeade, along with Harry and Ginny. It was about fifteen minutes into the hour and I was already afraid we would be late returning to our professor.

"It's okay, Hermione. We still have a lot of time, just relax." Ron told me, laughing.

"Oh shut up, Ronald." I replied, playfully punching my boyfriend.

I rested my head on Ron's shoulder and we walked, fingers intertwined. Soon, I realized that Harry and Ginny weren't with us anymore.

"Ron, where are Harry and Ginny?" I asked, looking around to see where they disappeared to.

"They decided to get something to eat. Besides, I wanted to spend some time alone with you." Ron said, stopping and turning to look at me.

Ron held my hands and kissed them. Then he looked up at me and kissed me. The cold vanished and warmth filled my body. I hugged Ron and we just stood like that for a few minutes.

"I have a surprise for you, Mione." Ron whispered, smiling.

So I was the one Ron and Harry were talking about the other day… I take Ron's hand and he leads me far past Hogsmeade. I have never been here before. There are snow covered trees surrounding us, but there is an empty spot in the middle, where Ron and I stand. I realize that we are on a hill. I walk beyond the trees and reach an edge. I look up and see Hogwarts standing in the sunset. It was beautiful. Ron comes up behind me and holds my waist.

"Do you like it?" Ron asks, kissing my cheek and admiring the view with me.

I turn around and look into my soul mate's eyes.

"Ron, I love it." I say, cupping his face in my hands.

I stand on my toes, close my eyes and place my lips on his. Ron pushes his tongue against my teeth, asking for entrance and I let him in. We play a little and then I give him one last kiss, keeping my eyes closed as I stand back on my feet. I open my eyes and smile at Ron. Then, I look at my watch and panic.

Ron understands, takes my hand and runs. I keep up and we run to where Professor Flitwick left us, only to find Professor McGonagall awaiting us. We were going to be in a lot of trouble and for the first time, without Harry.


	7. Detention

**A/N: First of all, I apologize so, so, so very much for not updating in so long. I've just been super busy lately with school and my new home so I'll try my best to update you more often. Enjoy this extra long chapter! **

"Ms. Granger, I am very disappointed in you. Of all students, I would expect you to return to the school on time and Mr. Weasley, have you learned nothing from the past six years?! Ten points will be taken away from Gryffindor for your tardiness and the both of you will serve your detention in my office tomorrow afternoon. Hurry back to the school now, go on." said Professor McGonagall, who had found Ron and myself running back to the school.

We were too entranced by the magical view that we had just lost track of time. Now I have to spend my free studying time in detention. On the bright side, Ron will be there with me. Ron and I hold hands as we walk to Hogwarts, snow showering us lazily, we don't talk. We go directly to the common room and to our rooms in silence. I change into my night gown and lay in my bed, thinking about how romantic Ron could be. He can also be extremely annoying at times and very careless. I don't see how we work, our personalities are entirely different. But then I think about what he said to me when we first got together; He had always loved me, the way I had always loved him. The reason we work has absolutely nothing to do with who we are, but how we feel towards each other, how we love each other and that's all that matters…but I still had detention tomorrow.

oOo

I woke up irritated and didn't even bother brushing my hair. I grab my History of Magic textbook and strut to the Great Hall, ignoring all the stares. I might as well study as much as possible now. It's early and I don't expect Ron and Harry to be eating breakfast, but I'm wrong and find myself sitting next to my boyfriend.

"Good Morning Hermione. Don't you look…attractive." Ginny teased.

"Shut up, Ginny." I replied, annoyance still plastered on my face.

"I think she looks just perfect." Ron smiled, pulling my face towards him to kiss me.

I turned away and opened my book. I wasn't in the mood to romance with Ronald right now; after all it's what got me into detention. I know ignoring him is cruel but I just want to avoid getting into any more trouble. Everyone eats in silence, understanding that I'm in a mood. I want to apologize by kissing Ron but I think I should wait until later because he is currently forcing huge amounts of toast into his mouth.

oOo

The day continued as usual and I managed to lighten up my mood by reading once I had finished my classwork early. Eventually, I felt better but it was time to serve my detention. I saw Ron walking a few steps ahead of me and I still felt bad about ignoring Ron, so I thought now would be a good time to apologize.

"RON! Ron, I'm sorry." I said, once I caught up with him. "I shouldn't have ignored you, I was just upset with the whole detention incident and-"

Ron interrupted my apology with his long awaited kiss. I kissed him back as he grasped my face in his hands. We broke apart and I opened my eyes slowly to find his bright, blue eyes looking deeply in mine. I smile and hug him tightly. I really do love him and I know he loves me back. That is why we work, that is why we're dating. I intertwine my fingers with his and we walk bravely to McGonagall's office.

oOo

"You will sit in your seats quietly and write down 'I will not be tardy again' for the entire hour. I expect no funny business as I have a meeting with the Headmaster. Mr. Filch will be checking on you once in a while to make sure you are staying on task. The hour starts now. "

I start to write my lines and sigh deeply. I look over to Ron sitting beside me and find him already falling asleep, he hasn't written one line. I lean on his shoulder and put my hand in his, playing with his fingers. We were the only two in the room and the only thing I could hear was the beat of Ron's heart. I feel bored, extremely bored. I also feel like I need to repay Ron for what he showed me in Hogsmeade and I know exactly how to do it. But what if Filch came in, that would result in **more** detention. I decide to take a risk and begin my plan.

"Ron, I truly am grateful for what you showed me yesterday. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my entire life." I told my boyfriend as I looked deeply into his eyes.

"You know what the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life is?" Ron asked, his hand around me turning us both towards each other. I shake my head, already smiling because I know what the answer is.

"You." Ron says, his hand moving up from my back to my cheek.

I don't know why but I tears fill my eyes, I look up and place my lips onto his. At first, it was a slow paced kiss and then it sped up to something with true feeling, as if a fire had built inside of us. Ron lowered his hands to my waist and I placed mine in his hair, tugging, asking for more. He pulled me close to him and I was sitting in his lap, still locking lips. Ron was pushing his tongue against my teeth, so I smiled and let our tongues fight. Our sitting position was quite uncomfortable for me and I think Ron thought so too because he picked me up and was now standing. Our mouths were getting quite wet and I needed some air, so I broke the kiss and started experimenting. I left trails of kisses down Ron's neck and gave me soft pecks on my cheek. The red headed wizard rested me on one of the wide desks and began to kiss my neck. I pulled at the rim of his shirt and he realized it. Ron chuckled and gladly took off his shirt. I smiled, impressed and pulled him to my lips as we tongued.

Eventually, both our shirts were off and we were intense. The air in the room was extremely hot. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock, there were a few minutes until the detention was over. There wasn't one visit from Filch which was odd and then it happened. I heard quick footsteps down the hallway coming towards McGonagall's office.

"Ron. RON!" I managed to say, only to hear a loud moan.

"It's Filch. Filch is coming!" I said, as Ron stopped kissing my upper body and looked up.

"HURRY!" I yell whispered.

The footsteps were getting closer and louder, I managed to find my blouse and pull it on. I looked over at Ron and his upper body was still bare. I found his shirt for him and helped him put it on. We hurried to our seats and acted as if nothing had happened, just then Filch showed up and told us we were dismissed.

oOo

Ron and I were walking to the Great Hall for dinner after being dismissed my Filch.

"That was close, Ron. Were lucky I heard him coming before he could see what we were up t." I said smiling a little while replaying what had just happened in McGonagall's office.

"Yeah, but it was fun. Wasn't it?" Ron said, grinning widely, running his hand through his hair.

I pushed him and looked down.

"It was." I replied, facing towards him and putting my arms around his neck. I leaned in and gave him a short kiss.

We walked, hand in hand, to dinner with smiles on our faces. We sat with Harry and Ginny who had confused expressions on theirs.

"What happened in detention? Was it bad?" asked Ginny.

"Cleary it wasn't, look at their faces. What happened?" Harry added.

"Nothing, we were just practicing magic." Ron replied, glancing at me and winking.

I giggled and began to eat.

I should get detention with Ron more often so we could practice more of our 'magic.'

**A/N: I hope you liked the super long chapter! It's the least I could do for you guys. Again, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Keep an eye out for more chapters coming soon ;) **


End file.
